Earth-199999
The Marvel Cinematic Universe 'is a shared fictional universe which crosses over superhero films independently produced by Marvel Studios. The timeline below chronicles the major events that led to each disparate Marvel Universe character to the Avengers film produced by Marvel Studios. Avenger team members include Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. Timeline Image:Marvel_cinematic_timeline_banner.jpg|center rect 10 147 122 207 http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-199999#965_A.D. rect 166 94 283 200 http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-199999#1941 rect 313 139 426 200 http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-199999#1990s_-_2005 rect 428 26 539 124 http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-199999#2009 rect 471 142 591 219 http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-199999#2010 rect 84 251 173 332 http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-199999#1934 rect 237 331 349 425 http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-199999#1942 rect 321 252 437 315 http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-199999#2002 rect 379 352 502 429 http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-199999#2006 rect 547 279 650 370 http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-199999#2010 desc none __TOC__ '965 A.D. *The monstrous race known as the Frost Giants attacks a Norwegian village with the Casket of Ancient Winters in the first step of their plan to conquer the Nine Realms. The Asgardians, led by their king, Odin, step in and defeat the Jotuns and banish them back to Jotunheim, and confiscate the Casket of Ancient Winters to leave them powerless. Odin presumably leaves the Cosmic Cube on Earth. (Thor) *After defeating Laufey, Odin takes his child Loki and raises him alongside Thor as his own son. (Thor) 'Unknown Date' *Loki, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, and Thor save Fandral from the Dark Elves. (Captain America & Thor: Avengers!) *Thor fights Imir and defeats him. (The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative) '1918' *Steve Rogers is born in Brooklyn, New York. (Captain America: The First Avenger) *'Between September 1917 and November 1918.' **Joe Rogers dies from a Mustard Gas attack with the 107th during the First World War. (Captain America: The First Avenger) '1924' *'June 1st' **In Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, a young Steve Rogers talks to his mother about his father. Soon after, his mother dies from tuberculosis and Rogers is sent to an orphanage. (Captain America: First Vengeance, tie-in comic #1) '1930' *'January 1st' **Dr. Abraham Erskine works in a German university doing research into the Super Soldier Serum. (Captain America: The First Avenger) '1930' *'September 1st' **In Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, Steve meets James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes during a back ally scuffle with some bullies. The two become friends. (Captain America: First Vengeance, Digital Comic #1) '1933' *Johann Schmidt begins searching for the Tesseract/Cosmic Cube. (Captain America: The First Avenger) '1934' *'June 30th' **Johann Schmidt meets Adolf Hitler, Himler and Erst Kaufmann head of the Special Weapon Division meet after a Wagner opera, where Schmidt reveals his theory that Norse gods and their magic could be more than myth. **Dr. Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark meet at an Engineering Conference. **Johann Schmidt assassinates Erst Kaufmann and seizes control of his weapons program. (Captain America: First Vengeance, Digital Comic #3) *'July 5th' **Schmidt and SS troops attack a SA Weapons Testing Ground at Kummersdorf where he finds and recruits advanced exo-skeleton battle armour researcher Arnim Zola. (Captain America: First Vengeance, Digital Comic #4) **Howard Stark founds Stark Industries with Obadiah Stane. (''Iron Man'') '1939' *'September 1st' **World War II begins. '1940' *'February' **Howard Stark begins a demonstration which would showcase vibranium, a metal discovered by Stark Industries researchers in Africa, and then meets with Colonel Philips. After being attacked by HYDRA assassins Stark agrees to join Col Philip's newly created Strategic Science Reserve (SSR). **Johann Schmidt takes part in an test involving Erskine and his Super Soldier Serum which turns Schmidt into what he would become known as the Red Skull. Erskine is rescued by Agent Thirteen (Peggy Carter) and brought into the (SSR) (Captain America: The First Avenger) '1942' *'November' **Johann Schmidt recovers the Cosmic Cube. (Captain America: The First Avenger) **Erskine rejects all the candidates selected by Col Philips for the Super Soldier Serum. **Erskine spots Steve Rogers at a recruitment office. **Steve Rogers is recruited by Abraham Erskine into the trials to determine the first test subject. (Captain America: The First Avenger) *'December' **Johann Schmidt and Arnim Zola successfully transfer energy from the Cosmic Cube into their HYDRA weapons. (Captain America: The First Avenger) **Steve Rogers is injected with the Super Soldier Serum. Heinz Kruger assasinates Erskine on Schmidt's orders. (Captain America: The First Avenger) '1943' *Howard Stark hosts the first Stark Expo. (Captain America: The First Avenger, Iron Man 2')'' *Steve Rogers tours with the USO as Captain America. (Captain America: The First Avenger) *Captain America arrives in Italy with the USO. (Captain America: The First Avenger) *Captain America rescues American POWs and first encounters the Red Skull. His success earns him official active duty status. (Captain America: The First Avenger) *Howard Stark creates a unique Captain America shield and costume. (Captain America: The First Avenger) '''1944 *Rogers invades a castle in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits. The castle is controlled by Nazi special weapons unit HYDRA. Here Cap fights a Nazi wearing an arc reactor powered battle suit, as well as an arc powered tank. Schmidt attempts to destroy them by using a mystical Viking runestone, but Rogers slows the relic from exploding to allow time for the Commandos to escape. (Captain America: First Vengeance) *Rogers boards and captures the HYDRA submarine Leviathan. (Captain America & Thor: Avengers!) *Rogers invades Castle Zemo in Bavaria. He battles Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Madame Hydra, and Iron Cross. Arnim Zola recreates the Super Soldier Serum from Rogers' blood but Rogers destroys the sample. (Captain America: Super Soldier) '1945' *After falling off a moving train while attempting to capture Arnim Zola, James Barnes is presumed dead. *Captain America and US forces raid a HYDRA base. The Red Skull is destroyed when he touches the Cosmic Cube. (Captain America: The First Avenger) *On board The Valkyrie was the Tesseract, which falls to the ocean. Captain America crashes the plane into the arctic, where he is frozen in suspended animation. He is presumed dead. (Captain America: The First Avenger, Nick Fury’s Big Week Prologue) *Howard Stark recovers the Cosmic Cube, while searching for Steve. (Captain America: The First Avenger) '1946' *''To be added'' (Agent Carter) *Howard Stark forms S.H.I.E.L.D. and recruits Peggy Carter. (Agent Carter) '1963' *Anton Vanko defects to the US and begins work with Howard Stark in developing Arc Reactor technology. (Iron Man 2: Public Identity, ''Iron Man 2'') '1967' *Howard Stark deports Anton Vanko as a spy. Howard Stark took credit for all Arc Reactor research. Vanko returns to the Soviet Union, but because Anton couldn’t develop the technology on his own he was exiled to Siberia. (Iron Man 2: Public Identity, Iron Man 2) '1969' *Ivan Vanko is born in Siberia. * Bruce Banner is born in Dayton, Ohio. '1970s' *During the Cold War, Fury was sent on a mission to Russia. (Nick Fury: Spies Like Us) *Emil Blonsky is born in Russia. *Tony Stark is born in Manhattan, New York. *Howard Stark co-founds S.H.I.E.L.D. *Howard Stark hides the secret to perfecting the Arc Reactor in layouts of the Stark Expo for Tony to find. (Iron Man 2) '1980s' *Tony Stark graduates MIT at the top of his class. '1990s - 2005' *Howard Stark dies when his son Tony is 20. (Iron Man, Iron Man 2: Public Identity, Iron Man 2) *Bruce Banner meets Betty Ross while an undergrad at Harvard. They begin dating and at one point volunteer for an experiment involving hallucinogenics. (The Incredible Hulk) *Tony Stark inherits Stark Industries becoming, at age 21, the youngest C.E.O. of a Fortune 500 company. In addition to the company’s numerous military contracts, Stark Industries also does pioneering work in medical technology and in combating world hunger with their Intelli-Crops program. In the process he becomes something of a media celebrity and a self-glorified capitalist. (Iron Man) *Ivan Vanko is imprisoned for fifteen years for selling Soviet era, weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan. (Iron Man 2) *New Years Eve 1999, Tony Stark, with his scientist paramour Maya Hansen, met Ho Yinsen who introduced Tony to Dr. Wu. After Tony arrogantly avoided crippled scientist Aldrich Killian, who wanted Stark's backing in his endeavour Advanced Idea Mechanics. (Iron Man 3) *General Ross revives the Super Soldier Program to make humans immune to Gamma Radiation. (The Incredible Hulk) *Dr. Bruce Banner and Betty Ross, joins the group at Culver University in Willowdale, VA in southwestern Virginia working on way to strengthen cellular resistance to radiation. (The Incredible Hulk) '2006 - 2008' *A gamma radiation accident transformed scientist Bruce Banner into the Hulk. During his ensuing rampage, Banner hospitalizes his then lover, Betty Ross, General Ross' daughter. Banner goes on the run from General Thaddeus Ross, who wants to use Banner's power as a weapon. (The Incredible Hulk) *Nick Fury meets with Banner in a bar, for see what he can do and in attempt to find a Super Soldier for themselves. Hulk escapes the bar. After this encounter, Fury declares that everything else including Banner is secondary, and that General Ross is who they must deal with. (The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files) '2009' May *Obadiah Stane contacts Raza, leader of a Ten Rings terrorist cell, and offers him Stark weapons in exchange for the capture and execution of Tony Stark. *Tony Stark demonstrates his Jericho Missile system in Afghanistan, where he is kidnapped by Ten Rings terrorists. They forced him to build version of Jericho for them. He instead builds an miniaturized Arc Reactor that protects his heart, from the shrapnel embedded inside his chest, and powered a suit of armor. (Iron Man) *Nick Fury and Phil Coulson start to watch over Tony Stark after his capture, afraid that he could end up being a threat. (Iron Man: Security Measures ) *Stark builds the Iron Man Mark I armor with the help of Dr. Yinsen while being held captive. (Iron Man) 'June' *On June 25, Aldrich Killian begins work on Extremis, using it on various people with missing limbs and disabilities. (Iron Man 3) August *Stark escapes using his Iron Man armor prototype and learns the terrorist cell was armed with weapons created by Stark Industries Dismayed, Stark returns to the US and announces he will no longer make weapons. (Iron Man) September - October *Tony Stark continues to refine his Iron Man armor. (Iron Man) October *Tony Stark develops Mark II and Mark III Iron Man suits. Stark tests his weapon system on a Ten Rings terrorist cell and learns friend and Stark Industries business partner Obadiah Stane supplied weapons to the terrorists. (Iron Man) *Stane retrieves the remains of the Mark I armor from a Ten Rings cell. (Iron Man) *Virgina "Pepper" Potts, Tony's friend and secretary, learns that Stane had arranged Tony's kidnapping. Pepper contacts S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson for help. (Iron Man) *Obadiah Stane has a group of scientists build the Iron Monger armor, based on the designs of the Iron Man Mark I armor. When his researchers can't build a miniaturized Arc Reactor to power the suit, he visits Tony Stark and takes the arc reactor used to power Tony's heart, almost killing him. *Stane attacks Pepper and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with his Iron Monger armor. Tony Stark fights and kills Stane. (Iron Man) *Coulson reveals to Stark and Rhodey that there will be press conference about the battle with Stane. (Iron Man: Fast Friends) *At a press conference the day following his showdown with Obadiah Stane, Tony Stark rejects S.H.I.E.L.D.’s constructed alibi for the events of the previous evening and reveals to the world that he is Iron Man. (Iron Man) *Anton Vanko dies in poverty in Moscow. His son, Ivan, vows revenge on Tony Stark. He begins building his own portable Arc Reactor to power his Whiplash rig. (Iron Man 2) *Fury orders Agent Coulson to recruit Mr. Hendricks to S.H.I.E.L.D. (Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) *Bruce Banner heads into the Rio De Janeiro favela known as Rocinha, to find a way to clandestinely contact Dr. Samuel Sterns, professor in Cellular Biology Department at NYC’s Grayburn College on the Upper East Side, for help in developing a cure. They communicate using codenames of “Mr. Blue” and “Mr. Green.” (The Incredible Hulk) *Tony Stark is confronted by Nick Fury about the “Avengers Initiative.” Stark declines, and Fury calls in Black Widow. (Iron Man 2) '2010' *As Tony was heading to meeting on Gorani Insurance, an Officer tells Tony that there was a Museum robbery, Tony then finds the robbers, defeats them and returns the paintings. (Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron) *As some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents discovered the Ten Rings cell control in a vessel, Iron Man arrived on the scene and destroyed the cell control and defeated some members of the Ten Rings. Before leaving, he recorded an conversation that a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had with Fury. (Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) *Nick Fury keeps watching over Stark. (Iron Man 2: Public Identity')' *With Tony Stark getting worse, Senator Stern have General Ross and Justin Hammer work on a new weapon named the Aerodynamic Marvel. (Iron Man 2: Public Identity) *The Aerodynamic Marvel gets shot down. Stark saves the pilot and meets with General Ross and warned him that if he heard about another innocent being put in harm's way there would be consequences. (Iron Man 2: Public Identity) *After Stark saved the pilot, Coulson believed that Tony may have finally figured out the role he could play at S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury decides that they will keep watching Stark. (Iron Man 2: Public Identity) *Fury had the Black Widow get a job on Stark Industries under the alias of Natalie Rushman for get closer to Stark. (Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) April *Tony Stark as Iron Man manages to bring about a period of relative peace and is credited by some press as having stabilized East-West relations. Stark realizes that the Palladium core of his Arc Reactor is slowly poisoning him. He begins searching for a cure but keeps his condition a secret. (Iron Man 2) *The Stark Expo is opened with plans to run for one year. (Iron Man 2) *Bruce Banner accidentally drops his blood into a soft drink bottle, allowing General Ross to track Banner down, forcing him to flee back to the United States. (The Incredible Hulk) *Tony Stark appears before the Senate Armed Services Committee’s Weaponized Suit Defense Program Hearings chaired by Pennsylvania Senator Stern. Stern pushes Stark to turn the Iron Man suit and technology over to the military but Stark refuses. Stern calls Justin Hammer, C.E.O. of Hammer Industries and Lt. James Rhodes to testify against Tony. Tony testifies that although other countries, including North Korea and Iran are working to replicate the technology, they are years away from being able to do so. He also reveals that Hammer Industries have also had their share of lack-of-success, leading to the cancellation of Hammer Industries’ contacts with the Department of Defense. (Iron Man 2) *Tony Stark promotes Pepper Potts to Director of Stark Industries. (Iron Man 2) *Natasha Romanoff is sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to monitor Tony Stark under the alias of Natalie Rushman. (Iron Man 2) *Tony Stark is attacked by Ivan Vanko in Monaco. (Iron Man 2) *The next day, Ivan Vanko escapes prison and is hired by Justin Hammer to build Drones based on the Iron Man armor. That night, Rhodey sees the extent of Tony’s Palladium intoxication. (Iron Man 2) May (Fury’s Big Week) Day 1 *15 days after the bottle factory incident, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Sitwell reports that Bruce Banner cleared customs and Agent Coulson detects an atmospheric disturbance. Nick Fury hears that Tony Stark has 72 hours until his death and asks for scientists to find a cure to the Palladium toxicity. (Fury's Big Week) *Ivan Vanko begins working on Hammer Drones. That night, after Tony Stark drunkenly wields the Iron Man suit at his birthday party, friend and Colonel James Rhodes takes the Mark II armor, briefly fights Stark, then leaves with the suit. (Iron Man 2) *Natasha Romanoff phones Nick Fury to tell him Tony Stark is losing control. Fury asks her to stay put and don’t blow her cover. (Fury’s Big Week) Day 2 *While Rhodes delivers the Mark II to the US military, Nick Fury meets with Stark regarding the incident and assigns Agent Phil Coulson and Natasha Romanoff (aka Black Widow) to watch over and guard Stark. Meanwhile, Justin Hammer turns the Mark II into War Machine by adding guns on it. This evening, Tony watches footage recorded by his father for the inauguration of the ’74 Stark Expo. (Iron Man 2) Day 3 *At Stark’s Mansion, Phil Coulson watches video surveillance of Jane Foster and Intern Darcy Lewis, stationed at Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. Sharing with Fury this information about electromagnetic storms and the fact Foster just called Erik Selvig, Banner’s old colleague, Fury urges Coulson to get out to the desert. (Fury’s Big Week) *Bruce Banner arrives at Culver University to see Betty Ross and continue his research in hiding. (The Incredible Hulk) *Tony Stark solves the problem with the Arc Reactor when Agent Coulson says goodbye and travels to New Mexico. That night, Tony Stark and James Rhodes fight Ivan Vanko and his Drones at the Stark Expo. Pepper has Justin Hammer arrested. Black Widow infiltrates Hammer Industries and disables Vanko's control over War Machine, allowing Rhodes and Stark to defeat and kill Vanko. (Iron Man 2) *Before the explosion of Hammer Industries, Romanoff hacks the mainframe and downloads what Hammer had been developing. (Fury’s Big Week) *In Asgard, Frost Giants attack Odin's weapon vault during Thor's coronation. Odin uses the Destroyer to kill the attackers. As retribution, Thor and his friends travel to Jotunheim, nearly getting themselves killed. In response to his behavior, Odin banishes Thor and his hammer Mjølnir to Earth. There, Jane Foster and Dr. Erik Selvig detect the wormhole created by Thor's descent and locate Thor in New Mexico. (Thor) *On the way to New Mexico, Agent Coulson stops a burglary. (A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor’s Hammer) Day 4 *Coulson gathers S.H.I.E.L.D. forces from Roswell outpost and direct them to Puente Antiguo. Clint Barton is called by Fury and assigned to New Mexico. (Fury’s Big Week) *A civilian discovers Mjølnir. Agent Coulson finds it shortly after and refers to Fury. Erik Selvig considers Thor a madman for his claims to be Thor but Jane intends to help him. Meanwhile, Loki learns of his Frost Giant heritage. When Odin falls into Odinsleep, Loki is given his spear Gungnir and claims control over Asgard. On Earth, Coulson shuts down Jane Foster's research lab. That night, Thor breaks into the S.H.I.E.L.D. station to retrieve Mjølnir. Hawkeye makes his appearance watching over the break-in. Thor is captured and interrogated by Coulson. During his detention, Loki appears to Thor and tells him Odin has died. Minutes later, Dr. Selvig helps Thor escape, while Loki allies himself with Laufey. (Thor) *Natasha Romanoff brings Hammer data to Fury, who tells her Ross is about to make a move on Banner at Culver University. He needs her to replace Sitwell, sent to New Mexico, on surveilling Banner. (Fury’s Big Week) *That night, Betty Ross sees Banner and meets him on a bridge, after what she gives him data concerning the Gamma Incident. Meanwhile, Captain Emil Blonsky is given the Super Soldier Serum and tasked to capture Bruce Banner. (The Incredible Hulk) Day 5 *A task force including Emil Blonsky attacks Bruce Banner at Culver University. Banner transforms into the Hulk, saving Betty and severely injuring Blonsky, then makes his escape. (The Incredible Hulk) *Meanwhile, Nick Fury brings Tony Stark into the Avengers Initiative as a consultant. (Iron Man 2) *Heimdall allows Sif and the Warriors Three, friends to Thor, to travel to Earth, but Loki sends the Destroyer, then turns on Laufey moments before he kills Odin. Thor regains his power, defeats the Destroyer, and returns to Asgard. Thor battles Loki and destroys the Bifrost Bridge. Refusing to atone for his sins, Loki allows himself to fall into the void of space. (Thor) *Clint Barton finds the Destroyer and phones Coulson to recover the “extraterrestrial object,” which is brought back to the Roswell S.H.I.E.L.D. Airbase. (Fury’s Big Week) Day 6 *Bruce Banner and Betty Ross travel to Samuel Sterns’ in hiding. Via S.H.I.E.L.D., General Ross intercepts an email and prepare to close on Banner with Blonsky, now fully recovered. (The Incredible Hulk) *(Approximate date) Rhodes and Stark receive medals from Senator Stern. (Iron Man 2) *At a Greenland S.H.I.E.L.D. base camp, a HYDRA “Chicago” airbone pilot is found in the ice. (Fury’s Big Week) Day 7 *In the morning, The World Security Council asks Fury to “stop wasteful programs” like finding Rogers, coddling Stark and maintaining surveillance on Banner: funding, equipment and manpower will be dedicated to analysis of the Tesseract in Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. In the afternoon, Nick Fury tries to dissuade General Ross from continuing research on Super-Soldiers and strongly suggests him to pull Captain Blonsky from the field. Ross refuses then leaves, “having a Hulk to catch.” Fury sends Romanoff. (Fury’s Big Week) *That night, Dr. Samuel Sterns attempts to cure Bruce Banner. General Ross appears and captures Banner. Emil Blonsky then forces Sterns to inject him with Banner's blood, transforming him into Abomination. During the transformation, Sterns also becomes infected with a small amount of Banner's blood. (The Incredible Hulk) *Natasha Romanoff finds Sterns, brain-enhanced by Banner’s blood. She shoots him in the knee to stop him from leaving the scene then asks S.H.I.E.L.D. for cleanup. (Fury’s Big Week) *Abomination rampages across Harlem. Banner becomes the Hulk, defeats Abomination, and escapes pursuit. (The Incredible Hulk) *Fury asks the World Security Council for an increase on budgetary allocations after the recent events: Stark's discovery of a new element perhaps useful for reigniting the Tesseract, an alliance with Thor and Dr. Selvig, the recovering of the Destroyer, the conceiling of Ross’ Super-Soldier experiment, and the future recovering of Rogers, the only human being who saw the Tesseract in action. (Fury’s Big Week) June *With the destruction of the Bifrost, the balance on the Nine Realms starts to shift. (Thor: The Dark World Prelude) *Constructicon on Stark Tower begins. (Iron Man 3 Prelude) *Bruce Banner remains hidden in remote woods as he tries to control the Hulk powers. (The Incredible Hulk) *The World Security Council requests the release of Emil Blonsky into the Avengers Initiative, blaming his rampage on Banner. Agent Sitwell and Agent Coulson send Tony Stark to meet with General Ross and sabotage the meeting. (The Consultant) *Annoyed by Stark, Ross refuses to release Blonsky. (The Consultant, The Incredible Hulk) *Tony Stark strips the War Machine armor of Hammer Industries weapons and builds a new War Machine suit. (Iron Man 3 Prelude) 'July-December' *Tony goes to Dubai and is attacked by a couple of Raiders. (The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative) *Bruce Banner heads to Afghanistan, then Pakistan and then India and is attacked by some Mercenary Bandits. He becomes the Hulk and attacks them. (The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative) *Natasha arrives in Moscow, Russia disguised as Tatiana Sokolova. She encounters and later defeats Sofia who was trying to take the name "Black Widow". (Black Widow Strikes) *James Rhodes attempts to get to the bottom of the Ten Rings terrorist organization. (Iron Man 3 Prelude) Late 2010 *Nick Fury recruits Dr. Selvig and shows him the Cosmic Cube. Loki is revealed in the reflection to be controlling Selvig. (Thor) *Jane Foster tries to find a way to open a wormhole from Earth to Asgard in hopes of bringing Thor back to Earth. (Thor: The Dark World Prelude) 2011 'January-March' *S.H.I.E.L.D. locates Captain America trapped in ice. (Captain America: The First Avenger, Nick Fury’s big week) *Captain America wakes up in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and panics, escaping into the streets. Nick Fury explains what happened and recruits Captain America to the Avengers. (Captain America: The First Avenger) *James Rhodes continues to track down the Ten Rings organization. (Iron Man 3 Prelude) 'April' *Loki Laufeyson's self-exile brings him into contact with Thanos who gives him knowledge not only of the Tesseract, a cosmic cube left on earth, but also ancient knowledge of more potent magic as well. Thanos gives him a golden scepter with a blue gem that acted both as a weapon and as a mind control device. Thanos introduced Loki to the leader of the Chitauri and the three formed a pact that would allow him to become ruler of the Earth. (The Avengers, Thor: The Dark World Prelude) *Frigga sees the meeting between Loki and Thanos, discovering that he was still alive. (Thor: The Dark World Prelude) *Tony Stark completes the constructicon on Stark Tower and uses an Arc Reactor as a power supply to have it power itself for over a year. (The Avengers) *The Tesseract begins to emit low levels of Gamma Radiation. Nick Fury arrives at the scene moments before Loki Laufeyson travels through a portal generated by the Tesseract and assaults the base. Loki then posseses Clint Barton, Erik Selvig and several S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents with the Chitauri scepter given to him by Thanos before escaping the facility with the Tesseract. Nick Fury proclaims that Earth is now at war and reactivates The Avengers Initiative. (The Avengers) *Natasha Romanoff interrogates Georgi Luchkov. Agent Coulson calls and tells her that Clint Barton has been compromised. (The Avengers) *Heimdall confirms that Loki is on Earth after the Tesseract. (Thor: The Dark World Prelude) *Nick Fury sends Natasha Romanoff to find Bruce Banner and convince him to help them trace the Gamma Radiation traces given off by the Tesseract, and sends Phil Coulson to meet with Tony Stark to convice him to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. in finding the Tesseract. Meanwhile, Fury visits Steve Rogers and gets him to join the Avengers Initiative. (The Avengers) *S.H.I.E.L.D. contacts Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis and send them to Tromso, Norway. (Thor: The Dark World Prelude) *Loki Laufeyson sets up shop in an unknown location and gains enough support to allow Selvig to build the device to open the gateway for the Chitauri forces to come through. He is eventually contacted by the Other, emissary of Thanos and is reminded that if he fails, there will be no place in the universe he will be able to hide. Now fearful of any kind of failure, he consults with Barton on what was the next step which is getting iridium to help stabilize the wormhole and knows where to get it. (The Avengers) *Arriving on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main base, the Helicarrier, Rogers, Romanoff and Banner all meet with Fury and see the Helicarrier in action. (The Avengers) *Loki is spotted in Stuttgart, Germany. Rogers is then sent to go after him, armed with his trusty shield and a new modified uniform, along side Romanoff. (The Avengers) *Odin uses Dark energy to send back Thor to Midgard, as Thor heads back he ends up landing in a forest. (Thor: The Dark World Prelude) *Captain America confronts Loki. Iron Man joins him and Loki surrenders to S.H.I.E.L.D. (The Avengers) *En route back to the Helicarrier, Thor returns to get Loki and the Tesseract back. Thor tries to reason with Loki but is stopped by Stark and after a battle with him that is intervened by Captain America, do they realize they are after the same thing and escort Loki to the Helicarrier. (The Avengers) *the Avengers begin to argue with one another about Loki, the Tesseract being used to possibly create weapons as deterrence to future threats and to some extent, with one another. At the same time, Barton, along with other brainwashed agents, attack the Helicarrier to free Loki. Stark and Rogers try to fix the damaged engine, while Romanoff had to fend off the threat of Banner, now transformed into the Hulk but survives only with the intervention of Thor. (The Avengers) *Loki escapes but kills Phil Coulson and jettisons Thor out of the Helicarrier, trapped in an cage meant to be used for the Hulk. The Hulk is also jettisoned out of the Helicarrier. However, the death of Coulson finally brings the team together. Rogers, Stark, Romanoff and Barton, now freed of Loki's control, decide to go to New York after Loki. (The Avengers) *War Machine arrives in Hong Kong and continues fighting the Ten Rings organization. (Iron Man 3 Prelude) *Loki commandeers Stark Tower to be used as the location to open the wormhole for the Chitauri to invade as it has a clean supply of energy thanks to the Arc Reactor powering it, But also as a means to satisfy his own ego. Tony Stark arrives and confronts Loki to "threaten" him, assuring Loki that the Avengers will defeat him. Selvig activates the device powered by the Tesseract, opening the gateway for the Chitauri forces to come through and begin their attack on the city. (The Avengers) *Tony contacts Rhodes, asking him if he can help him on New York. But Rhodes is unable to make it in time. (Iron Man 3 Prelude) *The Avengers rally in defense of New York and follow the command of Captain America. The Hulk beats Loki into submission. The team hold off the invasion well but are outnumbered by the aliens. A nuclear missile is sent by the World Security Council to destroy the city. Iron Man intercepts the missile and throws it through the portal, destroying the Chitauri fleet. The invaders die immediately. Hulk catches an unconscious Stark, who is revived. The Avengers arrest Loki. (The Avengers) *After the battle, the Avengers head to a Shawarma restaurant for eat. (The Avengers) *James Rhodes meets the Avengers. (Iron Man 3 Prelude) *Thor returns to Asgard with the Tesseract and Loki. (The Avengers) *the Avengers go their separate ways: Barton and Romanoff return to S.H.I.E.L.D., Banner and Stark leave for new horizons and Rogers rides off to explore the world he is now a part of. However, Fury realizes, reminded by Maria Hill, that should another similar threat come, the Avengers would be needed again. (The Avengers) *The Other informs Thanos of Loki's defeat and warns him that going against Earth would be to court death. Thanos smiles. (The Avengers) *Loki and Thor make it back to Asgard, Odin no longer considers Loki his son and sends him to the Dungeons. (Thor: The Dark World Prelude) *Tony Stark begins building his Iron Legion army. (Iron Man 3 Prelude) *Pepper Potts goes to live with Stark. (Iron Man 3 Prelude) *A member of A.I.M reports to The Mandarin that they're hidden agents under the disguise of Ten Rings members managed to scan the War Machine armor, thus obtaining invaluable information data for use against Tony Stark. (Iron Man 3 Prelude) *Claire Wise and Benjamin Pollack find a Chitauri gun and start using it to get anything they want. (Item 47) *Jasper Sitwell apprehends Claire Wise and Benjamin Pollack and recruits them into S.H.I.E.L.D. (Item 47) *Thor and Heimdall use the Tesseract to rebuild the Bifrost. (Thor: The Dark World Prelude) '2012' *Tony and Rhodey fight The Melter (Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter) *The Asgardians prepare for fight the Marauders and protect the Nine Realms from them. (Thor: The Dark World Prelude) 'December' 18th *Tony inserting various remote control devices into his body that would allow him to summon the new Mark XLII armor with his thoughts. (Iron Man 3) 19th *Tony's Iron Legion starts creating friction with his girlfriend Pepper Potts. A string of bombings by terrorist the Mandarin has left intelligence agencies bewildered by lack of forensic evidence. (Iron Man 3) *When Happy Hogan is badly injured in an attack on the Chinese Theatre, which was triggered by an Extremis subject, Jack Taggert. (Iron Man 3) 20th *Tony Stark visits Happy in a hospital. While walking out a group of reporters try to interview him about the Mandarin. Tony overcomes his stupor and issues a televised threat to the Mandarin . (Iron Man 3) *The Mandarin responds to Tony's threat by destroying Stark's home with helicopter gunships. Maya Hansen, who had come to warn Tony and Pepper. Tony was pulled into the ocean while his home demolished over him, just barely escaping. Pepper and Maya went into hiding after they survive the attack. (Iron Man 3) 22th *Tony then finds himself in rural Tennessee after his artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. followed a flight plan from Stark's investigation into the Mandarin. Stark's experimental armor lacks sufficient power to return to California, and the world believes him dead. (Iron Man 3) *Teaming with young Harley Keener, Tony investigates the remains of a local explosion bearing the hallmarks of a Mandarin attack. He discovers the "bombings" were triggered by soldiers subjected to Extremis, which at this stage of development can cause certain subjects to explosively reject it. After veterans started exploding, their deaths were used to cover up Extremis' flaws by manufacturing a terrorist plot. Stark witnesses Extremis firsthand when Mandarin agents Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin attack him, Tony improvised and used his innovative skills and knowledge with different equipment and technology to outsmart them and seemingly escape, killing Brandt. (Iron Man 3) 23rd *With Harley's help, Tony traces the Mandarin to Miami and infiltrates his headquarters using improvised weapons. Inside he discovers the Mandarin is actually a British actor, Trevor Slattery, who says that he is oblivious to the actions carried out in his name. The Mandarin is a creation of Killian, who appropriated Hansen's Extremis research as a cure for his own disability and expanded the program to include injured war veterans. After capturing Stark, Killian reveals he is the true Mandarin; he has kidnapped Pepper and subjected her to Extremis to gain Stark's aid in fixing Extremis' flaws and thereby saving Pepper. Killian kills Hansen when she has a change of heart about the plan. (Iron Man 3) 24th *Killian has also manipulated American intelligence agencies regarding the Mandarin's location, luring Iron Patriot into a trap to steal the armor. Stark escapes and reunites with Rhodes, discovering that Killian intends to attack President Ellis aboard Air Force One. Remotely controlling his Iron Man armor, Stark saves some surviving passengers and crew but cannot stop Killian from abducting Ellis. They trace Killian to an impounded damaged oil tanker where Killian intends to kill Ellis on live television. The vice president will become a puppet leader, following Killian's orders in exchange for Extremis to cure his daughter's disability. (Iron Man 3) 25th *On the platform, Tony goes to save Potts, and Rhodes saves the president. Stark summons the Iron Legion, controlled remotely by J.A.R.V.I.S. to provide air support. Rhodes secures the president and leads him to safety, while Stark discovers Potts has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before he can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls to her apparent death. Stark confronts Killian and traps him in an Iron Man suit that self-destructs, but fails to kill him. Potts, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, intervenes and kills Killian. (Iron Man 3) *After the battle, Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to remotely destroy each Iron Man suit as a sign of his intention to devote more time to Potts. The vice president and Slattery are arrested. (Iron Man 3) 27th *Tony removed Extremis from Pepper body. (Iron Man 3) *Tony undergoes surgery to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. He pitches his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man. (Iron Man 3) '2013' *Tony Stark goes to speak to Bruce Banner about the Mandarin and Killian incident, but Banner falls asleep as Stark begins his story, stating he's not that type of doctor. (Iron Man 3) Movies In chronological order: Phase One *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor’s Hammer'' (2011) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) *''Thor'' (2011) *''Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant'' (2011) *''The Avengers'' (2012) *''Marvel One-Shot: Item 47'' (2012) Phase Two *''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' (2013) *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) Phase Three *''Ant-Man'' (2015) Comics In chronological order: Phase One *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (2011) *''Captain America & Thor: Avengers'' (2011) *''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files'' (2008) *''Iron Man: Fast Friends'' (2008) *''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' (2010) *''Iron Man: Security Measures'' (2008) *''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) *''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes'' (2012) *''The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative'' (2012) Phase Two *''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (2013) *''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (2013) *''Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter'' (2013) Television series In chronological order: Phase Two *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2013) Video Games In chronological order: Phase One *''Captain America: Super Soldier'' (2011) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Thor: God of Thunder'' (2011) *''Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth'' (2012) References to the broader Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *The Tesseract, or Cosmic Cube is an item said to be the jewel of Odin's trophy room. It also reappears in Thor and The Avengers. *Howard Stark, Tony Stark's father, appears in the film. ''Iron Man'' *Nick Fury makes an appearance after the credits, discussing the Avengers Initiative . *When Tony is taking off his suit, in the background a prototype of Captain America's shield can be seen. *In the climatic fight scene, you can see the Roxxon Energy Corporation building behind Iron Monger when he shoots Iron Man with his back rocket. ''Iron Man 2'' *As Nick Fury debriefs Tony near the end of the film, the television screen on the right shows a news report of a destructive aftermath on a university campus. This is the same news report of the Culver University battle caused by the Hulk that was featured midway in the film The Incredible Hulk, indicating that the last moments of Iron Man 2 is concurrent with the events of the later film. *When Phil Coulson was looking around Tony's workshop he finds a familiar, incompleted shield in a crate. It's heavily hinted to be either Captain America's actual shield or a prototype of it. It was previously featured midway in Iron Man. *Natasha Romanoff appears as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. *In New Mexico, Phil Coulson finds Mjolnir, the magical hammer of Thor, in a crater. *Nick Fury mentions problems in the southwest region, clearly referencing New Mexico which is where Mjolnir was lying. *Tony Stark looks at a folder and has "Avengers Initiative" printed on it, again a reference to his upcoming participation with the Avengers. ''The Incredible Hulk'' *Nick Fury's name is seen in the intro. *Stark Industries logo is also seen in the intro showing they created the Sonic Cannons used later and it is also on the Cyrosync container containing the Super Soldier Serum. *The S.H.I.E.L.D. logo is seen in the intro, it's again seen when Bruce Banner is being tracked down in New York. *General Ross talks about a program in World War II to create Super Soldiers with the Super Soldier Serum which is obviously refering to the creation of Captain America. *When General Ross first takes the Super Soldier Serum out of its Cyrosync container, the label on the container says it was developed by Dr. Reinstein, the alias of Abraham Erskine. The label also says the program was called Weapons Plus. *When General Ross is sitting in a bar, Tony Stark appears and talks to him about The Avengers ''A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer'' *The Roxxon logo is shown. ''Thor'' *Erik Selvig references Bruce Banner's gamma incident. *Clint Barton appears as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *When The Destroyer arrives on Earth, Jasper Sitwell asks "Is that one of Stark's?" *Thor makes it clear that S.H.I.E.L.D. can consider him an ally. *In a post-credits scene, Erik Selvig, under the influence of Loki, is asked by Nick Fury to examine the Tesseract previously used by Johann Schmidt. ''Fury’s Big Week'' *Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. is created. *Agent Coulson picks up atmospheric disturbances above Mexico. *Fury’s team work on a lithium-based solution to Tony Stark’s palladium poisoning. *Natasha Romanoff is engaged to follow both Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. *Clint Barton and Phil Coulson retrieve The Destroyer and send it to Roswell where it is secured. *Nick Fury meets with General Ross before the General catches Hulk, to dissuade him from continuing experiments with the Super-Soldier serum. *Romanoff finds Samuel Sterns after his transformation into The Leader, shoots him in the knee then asks for S.H.I.E.L.D. to clean the scene. *Phil Coulson asks S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists to dismantle the Destroyer and make it a human-size weapon. *After Steve Rogers is found in Antarctica, Fury leads Barton to Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. so he can keep an eye on Dr. Erik Selvig. ''The Consultant *The short uses scenes directly from ''The Incredible Hulk. ''The Avengers'' * Jane Foster is said to be relocated to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. * Agent Coulson wields a weapon he claims is reverse engineered from The Destroyer. *Thanos makes a cameo appearance. ''Item 47'' * Jasper Sitwell of S.H.I.E.L.D. appears. * A weapon left by the Chitauri from The Avengers is the titular Item 47. * A new S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent is introduced (Agent Blake). Benny and Claire are also recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. ''Iron Man 3'' *The Mandarin has a tattoo of Captain America's shield on his neck. *The government paint the War Machine Mark II with the color-scheme based on Captain America's uniform dubbing it the Iron Patriot. *Aldrich Killian references "the guy with the hammer." Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Timeline